A New Beginning DISCONTINUED!
by ArchangelRogue
Summary: A new character shows up and brings news to them of why Kagome has been missing for over 5 years. What will happen when they find out of Kagomes where abouts? Will havoc befall against the group or will they all get along? And what role does Sesshomaru pl


A New Beginning

By: Sesshomarusluvr

Prologue:

Five years ago it all happened, five years ago was when Kagome Higuarshi perished from the earth. Five years ago was when Kagome was a diagnosed with heart disease, one in which this disease was true. Due to the pain and torture that her first love had brought into her heart. The part when he said three simple yet hurtful words; "I love Kikyo" Those words where when Kagome Higurashi, protector and great friend and daughter to all, was when she gave up on life where as her heart failed to function any more. Kagome Higurashi died five years ago and thus brings us to our new chapter of the story begins…with Kira Higuashi, daughter to Aiko Higurashi, sister to Souta Higuashi and Kagome Higurashi, and granddaughter to Jichan Higurashi. Unbeknownst to them of course. She is also the daughter (natural daughter)of Midoriko the miko priestess. And now our story truly begins…

Chapter One:

Three men dressed in black pulled up into Mrs. Higuashi's shrine, where every eventful thing happened there. Walking up the steps to the shrine like panthers stalking there prey the three men with black shades so as not to notice who they are knocked on the door to the Higurashi home.

Knock, knock, knock…Creek

"Yes may I help you?" A kindly voice asked politely.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" The first of the three asked.

"Yes I am she, is there something wrong?" She asked stepping out of the safety of her house.

"No mam nothing is wrong but may we come in we must discuss important maters with you containing your daughter." The second of the three answered.

"I'm sorry but my daughter is no longer here she passed on quite a while ago." Mrs. Higurashi said with her voice wavering to unshed tears.

"Were sorry to bring you discomfort but madam we are not talking about your daughter Kagome Higurashi but Kira Higurashi your second daughter." They told her softly while walking into her home.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I have no other daughter than the one that had passed on just a while ago, I have no clue to what you speak of." She told them confused to what they were telling her.

The three men looked to each other when the third of them finally spoke up in a monotone voice. "Mrs. Higurashi you may want to sit down for what we are about to discuss with you." He stated politely.

As he said that Aiko Higurashi sat at the corner of her couch not taking her eyes off the opposing agents. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?" She asked them out of curiosity to what she was about to uncover from the men.

"Mrs. Higurashi you do have another daughter her name is Kira Higurashi we or more like the him he points to the oldest or them the third man who had graying hair had taken your daughter the minute she was born and erased all memory of you having twins within you and we also demolished the memory off the doctors that had worked with you along as your husbands and family and friends, so that there would be no trace of Kira Higurashi ever existing in the world." He paused to make sure that she was listening and all that he had gotten was her face full of shock and remembrance to the long lost daughter as memories filled her like an open book. Waiting a second later he continued, "The reason for this was so that she would not be a danger to your and your loved ones life, she was not also to interfere into Kagome's destiney of her going back to the Feudal Era of Japan all those years ago through the old Bone Eaters Well…"

"Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked as she tried to come up with reasonable explanation of how they new about Kagome and her adventures to the past.

"We know more than you think Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome is a priestess no, a miko who had special abilities, along with the Shinkon No Tama, the jewel of four souls, and reincarnation of Kikyo the powerful priestess of the past. Your first Kira, who was born before Kagome, harbors the soul of Midoriko herself and has greater powers than that of the powerful priestess Kikyo and Kagome combined or any other priestess there is out there and in the past. Kira was made sure to be in our possession so that not to harm your family and friends. With her power we were not sure if her powers would go out of control so it was essential to take her.

"We are sorry that we did it that's why we gave you back the memories of her being born and we are giving her back to you as well. She has learned a great deal to keep her powers at bay. So our second agent will bring her in she is dieing to meet you and your family since birth. I do warn you that she has been trained in combat fighting, meditation, Kendo, Karate, Fencing, Archery which by the way is her favorite, Jujitsu, and stealth. She also has a pet Husky named Midnight it's a puppy we just bought it for her a day ago to her leaving us. The old one said a little sadly.

Knock, knock, knock Sounded on the door and Mrs. Higurashi stood up quickly from her spot, but did not dare herself to go open the door to her lost daughter. The older one went to go greet the daughter he never had and opened the door…

End of Chapter One


End file.
